Nero Vanetti
is a character in 91 Days. He is the son of Don Vincent and the actual Don of the Vanetti Family. Appearance According to Don Galassia, he looks very similar to his father did as a youth.All for Nothing History and a slightly older Nero]]Not much is known about Nero's youth. According to some people in the Vanetti family, Nero was quite mischievous as a child. He and Vanno would often skip church. Though they would invite Frate to do the same, he would never skip church. At age 10, a circus troupe came to town. He and Vanno really wanted to go. They slipped out of Sunday mass and swiped some cash from Vincent Vanetti's wallet. His father found out right away and beat him. After this, he and Vanno practiced juggling. It was all they thought about. They showed Frate Vanetti and Fio Vanetti and they went wild for it, though they got bored of it pretty quickly. According to Ganzo, he taught Nero and his younger brother about women and "made Nero into a real man.A Poor Player" In April of 1921, at age 14, he, his father, Vanno, and Ganzo went together to the Lagusa family's house to lean on a guy who his father told him was "flinching money off of the familyLosing to Win, and What Comes After. This suggests that he did not no the real reason of the Lagusa family's murder. , Vince, Nero, and Ganzo]]Vincent Vanetti unexpectedly knocks on their door and asks to be let in. Testa lets them in and says that he is surprised, as Vince doesn't often go to their house. He goes to get him a drink when Vince tells him to listen carefully. He tells him that the don had been taken out. He secretly grabs a pocket knife from a drawer as he says this before turning and listening. He asks if it was one of Orco's men, and Vince replies that he did and reveals his gun and begins pointing it at him. He claims to have done it to protect the family, but Testa just remarks that the don did much for Vince and that if he had investigated, he would know that much got back to the Galassias. Still pointing the gun at Testa, Vince ignores him and demands the ledger. Testa claims its at the bank before his wife drops to her knees and begs Vince to stop. Vince hits her in the head with his gun and she falls to the ground. This causes Luce to run to his mother from the closet. Testa uses this as an opportunity to stab Vince, though he only manages to stab his hand before throwing and grazing Vince's face. Vince falls to the ground and Testa is shot to death. Afterwards, he begins to search the house and tells his son, Nero, to search downstairs. Though he almost manages to find Angelo, he manages to escape the room. On his way out, he is spotted by Nero but still manages to escape. Nero seemed reluctant to shoot at him and waited until he was far away before shooting in his direction. Before he exits, though, Nero says "Seven years ago... That night, when Dad took me along on my first job... It wasn't just the kid who ran away. I couldn't shoot anyone. I was afraid to shoot. I felt like Dad held me in contempt for it. That's why, to get him to acknowledge me, I've thrown myself into my work, done a lot of killing. And then, even Frate... In the end, maybe nothing's really changed since then..." Avilio looks back slightly angry and says "But you could kill him now, right? That kid you failed to shoot seven years ago." Family Tree Appearances |} References Category:Characters Category:Male